


In for a Rupee, In for a Crown

by seamonster



Series: A Hero to Some [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Verbal Link, at least he had fun, boozed up sidon, kind of, poor guy, sidon gets bamboozled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: In the red light district of Castle Town, Sidon propositions a handsome young Hylian for a moment of indulgent pleasure.





	In for a Rupee, In for a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very self-indulgent itch I had to scratch. Might write a sequel later, who knows.

The Hylian and Rito ambassadors assured him, over many shots of imported Noble Pursuit, that he was going to have a marvelous time. Perhaps they simply didn’t have the same idea of a marvelous time. Perhaps Sidon simply hadn’t had enough shots. Either way, he couldn’t bring himself to enter the brothel after them. They didn’t even notice.

 

Castle Town had a surprisingly large and thriving underbelly that many referred to as the Midnight Market. There were bars, brothels, and gambling just about everywhere he turned. 

 

While Sidon wasn’t naive, he’d never spent much time seeking such sordid pleasures. It had simply never interested him. But now he was conflicted. The other ambassadors were completely trashed already, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving them in such a state for the sake of his own comfort.

 

He also really, really didn’t want to go into the brothel, regardless of of how highly his Rito friend had spoken of it.

 

A few women were smiling at him from the doorway, letting their skirts ride a little higher.

 

Sidon felt the buzz in his head and sighed. He’d just wait outside for them.

 

Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself in the narrow, crowded street, he moved to the edge of the building. Close enough to see the entrance but too far to be cooed at by seemingly disappointed prostitutes. 

 

He was just about to sit down on the bricks when he heard a light smacking sound. He turned to the corner again.

 

Someone he hadn’t noticed at first was standing there; half in shadow, half in the erratic light of the so-called market. Their stance was easy, relaxed as they leaned against the neighboring building. Clear blue eyes found his.

 

“Hello.” Sidon didn’t know why he was greeting them but he blamed the eight shots in his bloodstream. It was a man, he finally realized, and he was sucking out the supple meat of a fruit he was unfamiliar with.

 

Those eyes looked Sidon up and down.

 

“You have the bearing of a man with honor.” His voice was as smooth as velvet and Sidon suddenly felt a little warm, watching the man lick juice from his lips. He had no idea what to say back, but he looked over the man in return.

 

He was short for a Hylian, yet very well built. Muscular without being beefy. His clothing was dark and his pants looked very tight. A hood covered his hair. When he looked at his face again, he was smirking.

 

“Are you a eunuch?”

 

The question brought his mind back around.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The man gestured to the brothel.

 

“The only men who can resist the wild women of The Queen’s Court are either junkless or ...looking for something else.”

 

That sharp gaze wandered down Sidon again, searching for his own answer. The Zora frowned in indignation.

 

“I’m not a eunuch. I’m just--I’ve never done this before.” It wasn’t exactly the way he wanted to word it, but his brain and mouth weren’t currently in sync.

 

“You’re a virgin?” The man smiled wider.

 

“No, I’m just…” Sidon wasn’t really sure what they were talking about.

 

The man finally put away his teasing smile, tossing the rind of his fruit into the street and sucking a few fingers clean. His eyes stayed on Sidon the entire time.

 

“It’s not as awkward as you’re probably thinking. It would be best if you eased into it, though. Start small.”

 

“What’s small?” Sidon was starting to feel too warm for the cool summer night. The image of the man’s pale fingertips being sucked between pink lips was going to stay with him all night. “And how much is it going to cost?”

 

It went far beyond impolite, even in such shameless area. The small bit of Sidon’s mind that was still sober was mortified that he’d just asked that. The man, however, seemed unbothered.

 

“Depends on the person,” he said simply, with a shrug.

 

The next words hesitated on Sidon’s tongue. He told himself that he wasn’t going to join in on the other ambassadors ‘marvelous time’. The Noble Pursuit slugging through his limbs was insisting that he have his own marvelous time, though. He could hardly deny that the Hylian in front of him was stirring up a need he’d been ignoring for years.

 

“How much do you charge?”

 

Those blue eyes cracked into him. Sidon wished he could read something in them but they were a mask of carefully guarded nothingness. The man seemed to consider.

 

“Twenty rupees a pop. Since it’s your first time and all.”

 

Sidon found himself nodding.

 

“Come with me?”

 

He willingly followed his beckoning hand, back into the darkness of the alley they’d been standing next to. The jovial sounds of the market became a backdrop, mixing with the muffled sounds of music inside the buildings that hid them. It was dark in the tunnel, but Sidon could still see the man who led him to the bricked off dead-end.

 

When he turned around, he held out a hand.

 

“Money first.”

 

Sidon actually fumbled somewhat as he tried to pull a red rupee from his coin purse. Again, he blamed the liquor while the heat pooling in his belly insisted otherwise. The man examined the rupee in the moonlight that lit the alley now, nodding in satisfaction.

 

“Lean back against the wall, and try to not be very loud.”

 

Sidon did as he was told, breath quickening a little when small lips leaned in to kiss his stomach. The Hylian would not need to bend far to be able to reach him.

 

First he simply kissed and urged Sidon’s belt up higher on his hips.

 

“There’s something down here, right?” He mumbled against Sidon’s skin and the Zora could only nod.

 

“Good.”

 

As the man moved to kiss lower, those soft lips dragging closer to his slit, Sidon suddenly stopped him, hand on his head.

 

“Wait. ...What’s your name?”

 

They looked at each other before the man scoffed.

 

“You’re not gonna need it.”

 

“Please?”

 

Sidon even surprised himself with how sweet and needy the word sounded. The Hylian was hesitated though, tilting his face away.

 

“Link,” he finally said, pushing his hood down and revealing golden hair in the moonlight, tied up in a bun. “Yours?”

 

“Sidon.”

 

“Sidon.” His name sounded almost lewd coming from such eager lips. “I hope you enjoy this.”

 

Link managed to find his slit easily and Sidon’s breath hitched. It had been a long time since anyone but himself had gently peeled the skin apart. Link’s hands were much smaller than any Zora’s, and his fingers took care when they dipped slightly into his cloaca. He was already very moist there, he knew. Link seemed fascinated.

 

Fingertips pulled his cloaca open under a curious gaze. Sidon was beginning to feel embarrassed until something hot plunged into him.

 

Despite himself, Sidon moaned.

 

Link’s tongue was as curious as the rest of him. It traced the edges of his slit and tasted his walls. Sidon couldn’t help but roll his hips into it. It wasn’t until he felt that playful tongue brush against his tip did Link finally pull back with a hum. It really hadn’t taken much coaxing. 

 

Sidon groaned softly when both of his cocks breached his slit. They unsheathed eagerly, blood pooling into each one and making them stand without help.

 

Link didn’t touch them though.

 

“There’s two…” He sounded amazed, which made Sidon feel quietly proud. 

 

Link’s hand was in his line of sight again, palm up and open.

 

Oh.

 

Sidon quickly fished out another red rupee to give him. 

 

Link’s touch was explorative, he’d clearly never been with a Zora before. Sidon had never been with a Hylian, so he supposed that was fair.

 

He took one in each hand, feeling the slick skin and admiring the ridges with his thumbs. It felt good. 

 

Then Link moved both hands to the larger of the two dicks, stroking languidly. Precum dribbled from the tapered head and Link used it to make his movements quicker, sharper. Sidon didn’t realize he’d buried his hand into blond hair until he tightened his grip and ripped a startled moan out of Link. The sound made him throb in the man’s hands, neglected cock bouncing in need.

 

“Link,” his voice was a soft growl and he barely heard the man whimper in reply.

 

That hot tongue drug from his slit all the way to the tip, popping over every ridge and lapping up the thick precum. From the soft sounds he made, he was clearly enjoying it just as much as Sidon was.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sidon groaned again when that mouth finally closed over his tip. 

 

While the top was manageable, it was obvious that Link wouldn’t get too far down. Goddess, that did not stop him from trying. He was able to take the first few inches okay and Sidon watched himself disappearing between those lovely lips through a buzzed haze. One hand moved back to the smaller of his erections to  stroke it in time with his head. 

 

His tongue was still a talented, wicked thing, and it coaxed out huffs of pleasure. 

 

Link obviously wasn’t satisfied though. Sidon could feel him trying to relax as much as possible around his girth, pushing himself a little further down each time. He gagged only once and it made Sidon’s hips jerk with a grunt. It had felt weird. Weird and good.

 

He had to take a break then; pulling off, breathing labored.

 

“Problems?” Sidon found himself teasing, but the look in Link’s eyes said that he’d taken it as a challenge.

 

After a few deep breaths, Link was on him again, slipping down almost as far as he’d been before he choked. Sidon moaned louder than he should have, fingers clenching in that soft hair again. A moan vibrated around his dick in return that had him jerking his hips again.

 

He almost apologized. He loosened his grip and looked down at the man, the words on his lips. But they were glued there when he saw the way Link was looking at him. 

 

Like molten heat and wanton desperation. Link’s eyes were begging him. A hand went over his in the man’s hair and encouraged him to grab again, so he did. Watching his reaction carefully, Sidon gave a light thrust into the Hylian’s hungry mouth. A muffled moan urged him on.

 

He knew he still had to be careful. He could easily crack Link’s jaw open if he let himself get too carried away. But a feral pleasure the Prince had never experienced was pooling in his tummy, making his gills flare in excitement.

 

Link wanted him to do this.

 

Sidon quickly pulled out the ribbon that was holding Link’s hair up and twisted the silken strands around his fingers to get a firm hold. He leaned off the wall, stance widening into something firm before he began.

 

At first, he kept his hips still. The hold in his hair moved Link’s head over his erection. Being in control was exhilarating. As the heat built up, though, he held Link’s head still so his hips could thrust into his willing throat. 

 

One of Link’s hands was still jerking his other erection off, but Sidon noticed that his other hand was shoved down the front of his own pants, wrist working quickly. He’d gotten hard just from having his face fucked.

 

Sidon’s moans held a gruff edge now, thrusts getting choppy. Suddenly, Link’s throat constricted hard, a choked cry vibrating around his length. He tasted the man’s orgasm in his next breath and that all it took.

 

“ _ Link. _ ” He quickly yanked the man off of his dick, not wanting to actually hurt him. But Link clearly knew what was happening. 

 

As soon as he was forced to pop off the larger of the two dicks, he immediately dove down onto the smaller one, taking it all the way down to the root.

 

Sidon’s moan was raw and broken as he came. Cum spurted hard against Link’s neck, coating his front. The rest was swallowed.

 

When his orgasm faded away, Link pulled off of him with a wretch. He was trying to keep it all in, but failed, and Sidon’s viscous cum was coughed up onto the pavement.

 

Sidon didn’t really notice, though. His mind and body felt blissfully numb.

 

The mumbled words of, “I guess that’s an acquired taste.” barely reached him. He felt Link fix his belt, hands smoothing up to his gills with a kiss pressed to his stomach again.

 

“We should do that again sometime,” that velvet voice whispered.

  
  


The rest of the night was a bit of a haze, but some of the Royal Guard finally came looking for them. They kindly drug the Zora Prince, Rito ambassador, and their own ambassador back to respectable safety and let them use the barracks to sleep off the Noble Pursuit.

 

Sidon was pretty much sober at that point though. He thanked the guards for their kindness, accepting the blanket they offered him. Even though his genitals were tucked away from sight again, he still felt a little exposed. 

 

And pleased. Mostly pleased.

 

His little tryst was shameful for a Prince, but it had absolutely been worth the forty rupees.

 

He accepted the water one guardsman offered him and drank it eagerly, looking around the little guard station he was sitting in. 

 

On one wall were posters of known felons and he entertained himself looking at them all. He froze and almost dropped his cup when he saw the one in the middle.

 

“Prince Sidon? Are you alright?”

 

Very sober now, Sidon looked at the soldier, then back at the wall. The sketch wasn’t in color, but he could feel those sharp eyes despite it.

 

The guard seemed to realize what he was looking at and walked over to the poster.

 

“Do you ...recognize this man, sir?”

 

It was Link.

 

Sidon swallowed thickly.

 

“No. I don’t think so. Why? Who is he?”

 

“A damn good thief.”

 

“There’s no such thing as a ‘good’ thief, guardsman,” another soldier interjected. “He’s a criminal, your majesty. And a damn thorn in our feet, if you’ll pardon my language.”

 

“What did he steal?” Sidon found himself asking, getting to his feet to look at the poster more closely.

 

“A crown jewel. One of Princess Zelda’s tiaras. A family heirloom passed down by the late Queen. We’ve had no luck tracking him or the tiara. They’ve both vanished.”

 

Sidon almost touched the poster but held himself. Absently, he touched the spot Link had kissed on his tummy, then he quickly felt for his coin purse.

 

It was gone.

 

“Now that I get a good look at this, I think I have seen him before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sidon, you can't just assume that all the pretty people you meet near a brothel are prostitutes.


End file.
